Where There's Love, Soon There's Blood
by Baroness-32
Summary: In Twilight Seth never got a happy ending so I decided to give him one and finish the story to a good point. What better way to do that then to bring and Selene and Michael along with there kids to Forks where her daughter Sonja (the Sonja from the movie) meets Seth and the get some romance going. Warning: Don't read if you don't like character deaths, turmoil, and drama! :P
1. Chapter One: The Move

Author's Note: Hey all. I was just watching Underworld and reading a Twilight fanfiction when I thought if there were some fanfictions that combined both Twilight and Underworld so I logged on to and I saw that there were some but that it was really lacking in complete fics so I am going to try my hand at writing one and see if I can complete one. Anyway I just need at least on review or favorite before I continue with this so tell me what you think. Now on with the show. ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~ Chapter One: The Move ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we moving to America again? Why couldn't we stay in Hungary? And we're moving to Forks, Washington... of all places?"

"Sonja... You know why we had to make the move." I look from my mother sitting in the passenger seat to my father driving the car and meet his eyes in the rear view mirror. "Just relax we're almost there."

No matter what my father has always been able to see what was really bothering me even if I try to mask my feelings from him, he can still read me like an open book. "See I told you she was gonna do that you owe me twenty dollars,"My older brother Vik said to his twin brother Andrei. They both looked over at me and I just gave them a blank stare.

"Boys leave your sister alone," my mother Selene said in her thick accent that she's been trying to improve so Americans can understand her better. "You know I cannot deal with all that in this condition." My mother was pregnant again and this time it was a boy. When she gets pregnant she has enhanced senses and it makes her get terrible migraines but thankfully she was almost finished and soon we would have our sibling.

"Sorry mother," they put their heads down and looked sheepish before they began having one of their weird twin conversations. I looked out the window and saw my older sister Eve driving the truck with everyone's vehicles on the back, she saw me looking and smiled at me making me smile back. I sighed and she shrugged, I turned around and decided to pass the time by sleeping since I knew not to bother my parents anymore. 'I hope that I can find someone to love just like my mother and father did.' I thought to myself but I didn't geet to dwell on that thought before sleep consumed me and I drifted into a beautiful dreamland. ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Sonja... Sonja wake up." It took a moment but I was finally able to open my eyes and look around and I saw that we were at our new home or the new home for our coven if they chose to follow us here.

"Daddy?" My voice was somewhat coarse from disuse so I guess we must have driven far from when I fell asleep to now.

"Yes, Sonja?"

"Is this it?" I asked guesturing to the large golden brown and cherry wooded house in front of us. It was about three stories tall with what looked like an attic even higher above that. It was wide and looked big enough to house twenty five people comfortably. It even had large windows and looked like a normal house for well off people not like a house that housed vampire and lycan hybrids.

"No that's not it," My father waved off my dream house sitting in front of us and pointed to a much smaller medium sized house a few hundred feet away. "That is." I turned around and glared at him and was about to voice my complaints when my mother came behind him and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Stop teasing her." She turned to me and said, "Yes this is our house your father was just joking. You can go ahead inside and find your room we have a few presents for you in there." She spoke to all of us and waved us away as she dragged my father to the smaller house. "We'll be there in a minute go on ahead."

She didn't have to tell my idiotic brothers again they ran into the house at the same time but they both were so bulky that they got stuck in the door until they finally used their brains and noticed there were two doors. I walked onto the porch but I waited for my older sister before we both walked into the house and looked around at the decor.

We walked into the foyer and saw a crystal chandelier and a black winding staircase matching the tiles in the foyer. There was a glass table under the chandelier with a family picture of us all on it. Over to the left there was a family/theatre/game room with our plethora of Blu-Rays and games. The T.V. was just a projector looking more like a movie theatre screen. There were couches and recliners all a deep blood red color that went well with the mostly dark room. Behind that there was a pool table, air hockey table, foosball table, and a few vintage video games like in the old arcades. On the right side there was kitchen equiped with stainless steel apliances and cherry wood cablinets and black marble countertops. The hardwood floors were a nice maple color that went well with the cherry cabinets. Behind that there was the dinning room with a large table that looked like on movies when there is a really large family and they all have dinner together at holidays. This one looked to be made out of maple and the floor looked was black carpet , the chairs looked like they were made of a black wood and purple velvet. There was another chandelier hanging in this room but it wasn't as big and there wasn't as many embleshments on this one.

Behind the stairs there was a bathroom and two offices that obviously were my parent's. Upstairs the decorations were pretty much the same as the downstairs I saw that all the doors up here that belonged to one of us had an animal from our favorite catagory painted on the black and gray doors. I likes the canine and feline predators, Eve likes marine animals, Andrei likes reptilian and anhibian creatures, and Viktor likes brids of prey. I didn't have any doors on this floor so I parted from my sister who's doors were located right by the stairs leading up to the third floor where I guess my room was located and Andrei's was probably located there too since I didn't see their rooms either. On the next floor I finally find my room with a leopard fighting a tiger painted on the door. I opened it and was completely speechless.

My room was painted in a mixture of bronze and gold and looked sort of like a leaf in autumn but much richer and painted over it there was a sort of thin midnight blue sheen with glitter that made it look even better with the muted contrast. There were dark green, creme, and black designs intertwined throughout the room. There was a maple desk in a corner right in front of the large floor to ceiling slinding glass doors that opened to a balcony that over looked the forest and even further back you could see the rocky cliffs right before you get to the ocean. On the desk there was a laptop and two desktops that I knew had to be touch screen since I didn't request anything less. There was a full body mirror hanging in the corner a little to the right of my door and next that there were two sets of double doors. I opened the first and saw that it was a beautiful full bathroom with the same color scale. The next set of doors was an extensively packed walk in closet with every item of clothing I could even want or need aside from a wedding dress. In the middle of the room facing away from the door was a large custom made bed which was really just two futons sitting next to each other and another futon on top of each of those. The sheets had the same golden bronze coloring as the rest of the room with the sparkly transparent coat of midnight blue. The pillows were a midnight blue matching my carpet, my television was mounted on the wall across from my bed with my surround sound speakers on either side.

There was another door right next to my T.V so I traveled through this door next and what I saw would have taken my breath away if I even needed to breathe. It was my own personal library/writing/art room, filled with everything I could ever need to do my hobbies. It was a dream come true and something that I had always wanted.

I don't know how long I stood there but before I knew it Eve came into the room and looked around bringing me out of my daze. "Wow I like your room." She nodded her aproval and motioned for me to come with her and we made our way down the stairs. "Come look at what's in the basement."

"Okay." We walked down the flights of stairs and made our way behind the grand staircase as we decided to call it and went down the stairs hidden behind the stairs.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen." I exclaimed as we made our way down into a man made cave that I could tell wasn't here before. Inside the cave there was a shooting range, guns and other weapons lining the wall, the training mats, and further into the somewhat damp cave there was the freezer filled with synthetic cloned blood.

"I know right? Mom and Dad thought of everything when they got this place ready for us." Eve said as we made our way back up the stairs after hearing Dad call down for a family meeting in five.

"Hey." Eve turned to look at me with open eyes. "Let's race..." She smirked and I started the countdown. "On your mark... Get ready... Set... Go!" We tore down the corridor at full speed laughing the whole way there. ~o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Well now that everyone's here we can discuss the ground rules... Your mother and I have surveyed around we haven't been able to find a single vampire so this is not going to be like back home where we had other members in our coven. It's only us now. So that being said, Selene?" He motioned to my mother with a wave of his hand and she looked at us with calculating eyes.

"Rule number one, no one may go into Lycan or hybrid form where someone can see you. Rule two, there will be no losing control. Number three, look after each other at all times don't let anything happen to one of you. And the final rule for now... Four, you will all attend Forks high school and pretend to be human while we are here. Viktor and Andrei you will be seniors, Eve and Sonja are juniors."

"Now look guys... We need you to act human and to make sure that you as normal as possible and you will be rewarded for abiding by these rules." Dad smirked and looked at my mother who gave him a fanged grin.

"How so..." Viktor asked.

"How about like this..." He held up four keys and I automatically knew what they were for.

"Dad!" I whisper-yelled when I recognized the keys. "You modified our motercycles?! The Suzuki Hayabusa's?!" He nodded and his grin grew.

"Did you cut them down some so that we could manuver in and out of traffic easier?" He nodded again and tossed us our keys.

"You start school in the morning," He stood from the table and then turned and helped my mother up and they began walking out the room but not until he turned around and said. "But if you don't abide by the rules they are going away for a little bit... Meeting Ajourned." ~o0o0o0o0o~

I stood in my room looking and myself in the mirror and I couldn't help but wonder if people would find me normal or above average. 'I don't really see how but no matter where I go people always tell me I'm beautiful but I don't really believe them. I mean I look plain, cloudy blue green eyes and pencil straight pitch black hair falling to my midback that contrasted with my pale skin. My slightly rounded face and high cheek bones and a fanged grin.

'Nothing about that screams extraordinary aside from my fangs. I'm just plain and no one will ever think anything else about me.' I thought as I changed into a pair of skintight spandex shorts I like to sleep in and sports bra, crawling into bed I grab my universal remote and turn on the music but turn off the lights making sure that I will be comfortable when I go into the land of my dreams.

Author's Note: What did you think? Remember I won't put it up until I get one review or fave. I put the link to their house on my profile.

_0 reviews= Never update again_

_1 review= Two weeks_

_5 reviews= One week_

_10 reviews= Two days_


	2. Chapter Two: High School and the Hybrid

Author's Note: Even though I didn't get what I wanted from the last chapter I decided that I would post this one anyway. However if I don't get some type of recognition for writing this then I may just stop the story altogether. I know I'm shallow :P but if people don't enjoy my story then I can spend my time doing something much more productive with my time. Anyway on with the story. ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~Chapter Two: Highschool and the Hybrid~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

I was woke that night with a strange dream, that shook me to the core because I know that this wasn't something I could dream, it felt like it was projected into my mind. It was like someone was telling me a story and no matter how much I didn't want to listen I had to and it was awful. I was driving and it was raining outside and then my attention is drawn to a dark shadow in the trees, when I look over I see that it wasn't a human running along as I first thought it's me running from a giant wolf. When I see the wolf something else takes over me and I jump out of the vehicle right away and take off running behind them. I'm faster than the wolf though so I catch up with myself faster, when I stalk toward myself and I stand right above myself what I see shocks me. It isn't me anymore it's morphed into a little boy with sandy brown, bronze hair and gray eyes.

The little boy just stares at me at first but then he smiles and reaches out to me crying, "Momma!" Then I hear someone else approaching and I crouch down and pick him up turning to the trees where a man approaches. This man is only wearing cargo shorts low on his hip and has a circle shaped tribal tattoo on his arm. He smiles and us and walkes forward and I try to move away but my dream body ignores my thoughts and walks to him. I smile back at him exposing my fangs and he leans down to kiss me, but before he can do that a man runs out of the other side of the trees and smirks at us. The man pushes me and the boy away and growls at him then it looks like his bones begin stretching and he changes into a giant sandy wolf and lunges at the man. I was so engrossed in the fight I didn't see the girl come behind me and push me off balance taking the boy out my arms. I fall but quickly get to my feet and I call out to her "Leah! No!" She smirks and pulls out a knife which she puts to the boys heart and she smiles at me before pulling back and surging forward, but I can still hear a sound like breaking bones and I hear the girl I assume to be Leah and the baby crying out. Just before it goes in I wake up drenched in sweat.

"5:45?" I ask looking at the clock on my iHome. I know after that I won't be able to get back to sleep so I decide to get up and get ready for school.

After I have finished with my shower and my other morning rituals I walked into my room and looked at the clock to see that it said 6:20. I still had plenty of time so I took my time choosing the best outfit for me that didn't consist of all black, I chose a black off the shoulder crop top that said in gold print 'shut up and die', I chose it so I could show off my gold butterfly belly ring. Which I paired with a pair of white Seven skinny jeans with black safety pins through the seems and holes (it was an actual design not a pair of jeans I mutilated) and a pair of custom gold and black Jordans. For my makeup I just used a little golden eyeliner and black mascara with a gold glitter gloss for my lips.

'Well since it's 7:15 I might as well go downstairs and see if Eve is up then we can go get some breakfast. Maybe even take a run,' I thought grabbing my dark blue helmet and black gear bag and closing my bedroom door behind myself.

I went downstairs and knocked on her door not waiting for her to say anything because we just don't do that when it comes to each other. "Eve?"

"Yeah?" She was sitting in front of a creme vanity pushed against her purple walls and doing her hair and makeup at the same time.

"You almost done? I was hoping we could get some breakfast from the basement and go for a short run?" I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she finished applying mascara and straightening her wavy hair. I on the other hand did nothing with my hair aside from brushing it and then I just let it hang how it wanted for the time being.

"Oh sure..." She put down the flatirons and shook her head. "Okay I'm all done lets go." She stood from the bench and I was finally able to seeher full outfit.

She was wearing a red off the shoulder sweater dress and black leggings and a pair of gray riding boots. Her makeup was more elaborate than mine, she was wearing pink and gray eye shadow and did the egyptian eye with her eyeliner. Her lips were stained blood red and her pale cheeks had peach blush on them. She looked nice.

"I like the outfit..."

"Thanks, I like your's too... I see you're showing off your belly ring." She grabbed her purple helmet and messenger bag and we walked out the door, down the stairs, and into the basement.

"So...I had a dream last night."

"So did I what was your's Eve?"

"We were at school and I saw this girl, she was another hybrid but not like us. In the dream she took us to her home and we met her families, some were a different bred of vampires and others were shape-shifters. There were a few humans there too. It was like we were at a party and Mum and Dad were there too."

I don't say anything but I look at her before opening the refridgerator and getting out four packs of blood, handing two to Eve and walking away down the hall and up the stairs with Eve following. "So, you said that you had a dream too?" I nodded and walked to the kitchen setting down the bags on the island and grabbing four cups out of the cabinet. "Well... Are you going to tell me about it or not?"

I open my mouth to tell her something but just then Andrei and Viktor walk in yawning. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well Andrei we are having blood," Eve says handing me the other bags that I cut and pour one bag into each of the four cups.

"Sounds perfect I'm thirsty." Viktor and Andrei came and sat in one of the stools in front of the island and I passed out the cups as I evaluated what they were wearing.

Viktor was dressed in a dark green button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark wash jeans with a hint of brown to it. On his feet he wore a pair of dark green Chucks and carried his brown leather jacket with, His shaggy blond hair was perfectly styled and didn't have a hair out of place.

Andrei wore a red longsleeved t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket matching his black jeans. His feet were in a pair of black and red ACG boots with silver trim, his black hair was in a perfect fohawk.

It didn't take too long for us to finish our breakfast and within two minutes we were just lounging around the house doing nothing until our father came downstairs with Mum. "What are you all doing here?"

"Um... Waiting for the right time to leave for school?" Eve asked from where we were on the floor huddled with our brothers watching an episode of Spongebob that was awesome.

"No you guys have to leave right now! School starts in ten minutes it's an early start day!" Mum yelled at us and we jumped up and gathered our things as fast as we could not wanting to be late and lose our bikes.

"Lets go!" I yelled holding open the garage door for Viktor who hopped right on his bike and started it up. I hopped on mine and waited for the doors to open so that we could ride out. As soon as they opened we sped out of there doing 200 as we sped down the driveway and onto the street.

"Eve?" I aksed into the mics that she equiped onto our helmets so that we could talk when we all ride together.

"Yes?"

"Get in the front you know where the school is." I looked back at her from my spot riding next to Vik and saw her nod and we switched spots.

"I hope we make it there on time, I don't want to lose my baby," she whinned as we made a right turn. 'I hope so too', I thought. ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"We had to get out there that fast and we made it here in three minutes!" Andrei gripped as we slowed and made our way into the school lot. "I mean people are still outside for crying out loud!"

No one was paying him any attention though because we were all confused at the stares we were getting. "Okay now I know I am not the only one that thinks this is weird," Eve said as we managed to pull into four side by side parks.

"You got that right," I replied as I turned of my bike and pulled off my helmet shaking my hair to get rid of the helmet hair. I slid off my bike and stood there waiting for the others to follow.

"Dude that was awesome though! I mean that thing handles even better than before and even then it felt like we were flying!" Vik yelled at his little brother as he came and stood next to me with Eve and Andrei following.

We started walking to the door but we were stopped when we heard a voice yelling at us. "Oi! Corvin!" We shared a confused look but Andrei turned and his smile was blinding even though he was covering his fangs with his smile.

"Baroness! Baron! What are you doing here?" We all turned around at the names of our Irish members of the coven that had obviously come to the US with us.

"What does it look like?" Baron asked walking towards us with his little sister in tow. "We have come to get our schedules."

"We're students here now." Baroness said when they caught up and we had finished our greetings. "I mean you didn't possibly think that we were going to let you two go to school here all alone without anyone to have fun with. Did you?"

We walked into the school and immediately got lost, for a small school it was very complicated and we couldn't find the office. "Oh my God where is the hell is the office?" Baron complained.

"Hello..." a soft melodious voice said from behind us and I turned to the sound and shared a look with a girl with chocolate eyes.

"Hi."

"I couldn't help but notice you and your friends seem somewhat lost. Do you need help finding the office?"

"Yes please," Baroness said almost like she was begging. "We are terribly lost and this school is so complicated, we can't find anything."

She laughed and it made her bronze ringlets bounce, "Of course, but no worries I'll help you. My name's Renesmee by the way, Renesmee Cullen." She turned her back to us and I caught her smell immediately and shared a look with everyone else as we shared one collective thought, 'vampire.'


	3. Chapter Three: No Vampires My

Author's Note: I am so happy that I have be getting emails from fanfiction saying that people have favorited and reviewed so I decided to end my silence and put up a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. P.S. we'll get to meet the other Cullen's and the wolves in this one. ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~Chapter Three: No Vampires My...~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

We followed the vampire Renesmee around a single corner and there was the office sitting right there with a sign overhead that said in big black letters; Office. "I swear that we passed this door already and it was not right there before!" Vik argued to Renesmee who just nodded and smiled at us.

"It's okay we know this school is really complicated, just between you and me," she leaned in conspiritoritally. "I got lost so many times my first day that I couldn't find my first class until it was my lunch period. They fixed that though because now they have maps of the school in there, and if you still don't know your way just come find me. I'll be happy to help you to all your classes." The bell rang and she shook her head, "that's my que to go but here," she took a small notebook out of her pocket and wrote something down on a sheet of paper then handed it to Baron. "If any of you need me just text me and I'll be happy to come and find you so that I can help." The bell rang again and she hurriedly said goodbye before running down the hall to her class.

"Okay... That was not as bad as I thought it would be, but we still have to tell Mum and Dad about it. But let's wait until we have time to do it together, right now we have to get our schedules." I turned and walked through the door to the office and the others followed.

The office was a plain room with dark green padded chairs lining the creme walls and a semi circle shapped desk in the middle of the room with three plain brown doors behind it. Sitting at the desk there was a plump old woman with a kind face wearing a knited sweater. "Hello Dearies, how may I help you?"

"Yes ma'am we have come to get our schedules, we're new here." Andrei was the best with adults so we let him do all the talking and just followed him to the desk.

"Oh... We've been expecting you, you're the Corvins," Dutchess and Baron shared a discreet look as if to ask each other who told Selene and Michael they were coming. "Oh well, I printed out your schedules this morning when your mother told me that you were coming. Just allow me a moment to look for them, they should be on my desk here." We just stood there while we waited for her to locate our things, but we did not think that it would take her twenty minutes!

"They must be up here somewhere," she said as she looked through a folder marked 'W-2s' for the fifth time.

"Um excuse me Mrs. Hemsley..." I said politely as I picked up a folder sitting on top of the desk marked with our name -that she never even looked through-. "Is this it?"

"Well I don't know sweeties just let me put on my reading glasses..." I shared a wide eyed look with everyone else, this whole time she had been looking through the papers without her reading glasses on! We waited with false patient smiles on our faces as she put on the thickest pair of reading glasses I have ever seen and squinted at the paper. "Why yes it is... You can just take that whole folder and get to your classes. And hurry so that you won't be late."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She gave us a smile and waved us out. We left out but not before grabbing a school map for each of us. ~o0o0o0o0o0o~

"That is the last time I'm going in there!" Andrei said we split from Baron and Dutchess, and from Viktor and Eve.

"I know right? I didn't think that it could get any worse!"

He sighed and shook his head. Anyway what class do you have? I'll walk you."

"Well, I have..." I looked at my schedule, "I have History in room 325 with Mr. Colwell."

"Oh... Looks like I'm right next door with Mr. Pelligrini. Come on," he took my hand and began walking briskly down the hallway dragging me along. "I don't want to miss the first class." ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"And who are you?" The man standing at the board with a thick Iish accent asked as he set down his dry-erase marker. He was handsome with tanned skin and short red hair, and a short clean cut red beard. His green eyes were slightly scary with the way he was staring at me, like he was looking into my soul and analyzing everything inside trying to see what type of person I am.

"I-I-" His intense stare made me somewhat tongue tied and I felt like there was a humongus lump in my throat.

"Oi! What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?"

"Um... No sir, I'm Sonja Corvin I just transfered here." I held out my papers and he took them scanning over them quickly.

"Hungary, huh?"

"Yes sir but we were in London recently before we moved here." He looked at me again with his sage eyes and nodded.

"Alright take a seat," He walked over to his seating chart and said, "Next to Karina and Khushi. Raise your hands girls," I looked at the class and saw two hands go up, one belonging to a Latina with warm chocolate eyes and a mischevious smile, I assumed she was Karina. The other belonging to a tall Indian girl with curious brown eyes and a friendly smile, I assumed she was Khushi.

"In between them right?" Mr. Colwell nodded and went back to writing on the board.

"Go on and take the seat and after I give my daily spiel I'll have you tell the class something about yourself." I walked to them and set my things down under the table we would be sharing.

"Hello I'm Khushi, that's Karina." She held out her hand for me to shake and I did since my skin is normal she didn't shy away from my touch.

"So? What brings you to America?" Karina asked and I almost cringed at her volume.

"Nothing my father just got a new-"

I didn't get to finish that sentence because at that moment I got a text message from my mother. I looked and was almost rendered speechless by the words on the screen.

'Come home right now! We aren't the only family of vampires here! Daddy just brought a whole family home and they want to meet us! Don't even think! Just leave your class right now and come home right now!'

I didn't even think before I stood and ran out of the classroom yelling that I had to throw up. ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Author's Note: Not bad huh? I can't wait to find out what's going to happen next! It's so exciting! You know what to do! ;)


	4. Chapter Four: I Guess Forks Isn't Bad

Author's Note: I know that yesterday's chapter was kind of short so I decided that I would post the other half of it today. So yeah, that's it. On with the story. ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~ Chapter Four: I Guess Forks Isn't That Bad Afterall ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o~

I met up with my family in the main hallway and we all ran out to the lot together. "I can't believe this! I thought that Dad said there were no vampires here!"

"I know Eve but maybe this won't be that bad of a meeting," We drove out of the school lot going 250 with Baron and Dutchess following us in his Audi R8 Spyder.

"You can't be too careful Sonja... Does everyone have a gun on them?" Viktor asked switching from his ditsy mode to his leader mode that mom drilled into him for years.

"Yeah you told us to make sure we didn't leave out of the house without something on us, remember?"

"Yeah I remember..." That was all that was said for the whole rest of the ride. We were too tense to say anything else.

The ride was longer now than it had been this morning, it felt like it took us days to reach the house when it was only 2 minutes. We pulled into the garage abd Baron parked behind us in the driveway, still we said nothing as we took our time walking to the house.

At the door we lingered making sure our weapons were quick to reach places, but we must have been out there too long because Mum came and opened the door.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, or come in the house?" She snapped as she opened the door and glared at us.

"Sorry Mum. We were trying to find how we were going to handle this," Baron said as he walked through the door and hugged her making her irritaion slip away. She'd always loved Baron and Dutchess like her own children and they could always take away any negative feelings she had especially if she was pregnant.

"It's alright, but there is nothing to handle. Everything is under control, it's fine." She told us from where we still lingered on the steps. We didn't move an inch though, and her irritation slipped through, "If you don't get your asses in this house right now I swear within the next millisecond you all-except for Dutchess- will be so full of bullets you'll be coughing up silver nitrate for three months!"

"You don't have to tell us twice" Andrei said as he bulldozed his way out the door with the rest of us following closely. "So..."

"Go to either the dining room or... I can't remember, damn this pregnancy!"

"We're in the dining room, love!"

"Thanks! Well you heard him, but before you go... Two of you need to help me go downstairs and get a few packages of blood."

"Ooh! We'll do it," Dutchess walked over and grabbed Mum's arm and turned her to walk away with Baron following. "Besides we haven't gotten the tour yet."

Our eyes followed them until they were gone from our sight and we would have stayed there if it wasn'r for the sound of someone clearing their throat in the other room. "What are you stalling for get a move on!"

"Sorry Dad!" Eve said and sighed. "Come on we might as well get this over with." ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Cullen's these are my children," Dad waved us each over one by one as he announced us. "This is my oldest Viktor, and his twin brother Andrei. This is Eve, and this is my youngest -not counting the one on the way- her name is Sonja. By brother Lucian's children Baron and Dutchess are downstairs with Selene but they should be up any minute now."

"Kids these are the Cullen's. That is Doctor Carlisle," he said motioning to a man with blond hair and a face making handsomer than any human moviestar I'd ever. "That is his wife Esme," the woman sitting next to him had a mothering look about her and just looked like she was supposed to be someones mother and she reminded me a little of mine but her hair was caramel and Selene's is black. "This is his son Edward, his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee."

"Hey! I knew you looked familiar!" Andrei yelled at pointed at her rudely and she just lifted an eyebrow. "You're that girl that helped us at the school! Remember when we couldn't find the office! I didn't remember it at first but I knew the name Cullen sounded familiar!"

"Oh," the recongision flashed on her face and she gave us a full smile. But we noticed that she didn't seem to have fangs like we did, "Well how did your day fair? Did you make it to your class?"

"Yeah we did," I said with a full smile in her direction. "Thanks for the help."

"Oh you're welcome but it was nothing really anyone would have done it but they were a little intimdated by you." She gave us another smile before turning to her father and muttering something softly.

"Okay, well the man sitting next to Renesmee is not acctually a Cullen but he's Renesmee's fianceé, he's Jacob Black, leader of the wolf pack." I couldn't help but look a little startled at how large he was next to a small girl like her but they looked completely at ease so I said nothing just shared a look with Eve. 'next to him is Alice," he said guesturing to a little pixie of a woman with spiked black hair that was litterally bouncing in her seat and waving like a lunatic. "The man next to her is her husband Jasper," the man sitting next to her was one of my favorites just by his chilled expression and the way he seemed completely serene. " The last couple is Rosalie and her husband Emmett." Right away I could tell that the boys and Emmett were going to get along great just because of their sizes being so bulky. I could tell that Rosalie and my mother couldn't be that good of friends just because of her slightly cold and aloof appearance but she might get along with Dutchess okay.

"Well I guess that sums it up for introductions," mother said as she waddled into the room with Baron and Dutchess on either side of her and Lucian trailing behind. "This is Baron and Dutchess and their father Lucian. Their mother Sonja will be coming up later with Eve's husband."

"Okay." Carlisle said nodding and smiling at us, "well let's get down to it. Um first of all we just wanted to welcome you to forks and find out what type of vampire you-"

"Oh, um, were not all vampires. Only Selene and Sonja are full vampires, they're sisters by the way. No the rest of us are half vampire and half lycan." By the looks of confusion on their faces we knew they had no idea what a lycan was. "Oh, um that must not be what you call it. Uh... I think that humans here call them werewolves correct?"

"Oh yes they do."

Oh well that's what we are."

"Okay well. We still need to know whether or not you drink human blood because we do not and that is why our eyes are golden, because we drink the blood of animals. If you drink the blood of humans then we'd have to ask you to leave and feed elsewhere. we wouldn't mind having you around just as long as you feed elsewhere." Carlisle said with nods from the rest of his family.

"Oh we drink cloned blood or animal if we crave it from something living, Michael's a doctor so he wouldn't appreciate it if we drank from a living being." Lucian sat a cup down in front of my mother and she thanked him before grabbing a package of blood from Baron, She stuck one of her fangs into the bag but stopped before it puncture the bag and turned to the Cullens who were watching closely.

"You don't mind if I eat do you? I'm sorry but this little one is craving some blood right now and he doesn't care who's here just as long as he gets it." They shook there heads but continued watching like hawks as her fang ruptured the bag. They looked shocked as she began to pour the liquid into the cup.

"It has no smell," the man Jasper said with a thick southern drawl leaning forward and sniffing the air.

"Yes so that we could drink it in front of humans and they would just like that it was a regular drink. See?" She took another pack from Dutchess and pushed it across the table to the Cullens who opened it and inspected it before Renesmee dipped a finger in it.

"It tastes just like regular blood but it's not addictive like blood is."

"Wow..." they all murmured. The room was silent for a few moments befoe Jacob spoke up for the first time this whole conversation.

"Earlier you said that you were half vampire and half...lycan, right?" We all were waiting to see where he was going with this so we nodded and waited for him to continue. "So, what do you look like? You know... When you change?"

"Would you llike to see?"Mum asked from where she sat holding on to her belly, and when he nodded she stood to her feet with help from Uncle and Dad. "Well this is what your average vampire looks like minus the belly. We are all slender and lithe when it come to females. We basically all have the same look about us."

"This is what your average lycan looks like..."Mum continued as Uncle stripped out of his dark brown leather trench and looked at them. His bones began to shift and within seconds we were looking at his full fledged lycan form. He went and stood next to Mum who put enough space between them so that she would still be safe if he got our of control.

"And this is your average hybrid form," Dad said as he stripped out of his button up shirt and shifted so that his eyes had become their trademark black and he looked like the evil vampires that you see on movies and such. "That is what we all look like."

"That... Looks nothing like the wolves we have here," Jacob said and all the other Cullens nodded in agreement.

"Well..." Andrei said. "What do they look like?"

"Oh well I'd have to show you outside because I'm alittle too big to fit in here when I'm changed and I could call for a few more wolves so that you can see the varying sizes." Jacob stood and everyone else followed suit. "Okay let's do that," Viktor said. "I'll lead you to somewhere you can do it. Follow me." ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Wow we look really different from each other. I mean we're tiny compaired to you." Viktor said staring at the sheer size of Jacob in his new form.

"He said that he's one of the biggest in his pack, and that he's calling for the smallest member and one of the medium sized to come and meet you," Edward said with a small crooked smile.

"How do you know that's what he said? I didn't hear anything," Baron said.

Edward was going to answer but before he could say anything Dutchess spoke to her brother. "Ron obviously he hears what Jacob wants to say when he's in that form, that's how he knew what he said."

"It's not just that," Dad spoke up from where he sat on the back porch with Mum. "Edward here can hear the thoughts of anyone in this vicintity aside from his wife Bella. Every single thought."

"Well that's just-" my sentence was cut off when I hear someone aproaching from off in the trees and we saw Jacob run out to meet them. I shared a confused look with Dutchess and turned around to see Jacob walking back through the trees in human form, with two other people.

Have you ever had that disoriented feeling where you are stuck between being dizzy perfectly fine? It's like when you stand you feel as if there is only your feet connecting you to the ground and if you start to walk you will tumble right off the planet? That's how I felt right now as I locked eyes with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, it was like being in a state of half life all along and only just now coming into full being. I knew right away that he was the only thing keeping me from floating away from the Earth. I knew that he was my own personal force of gravity and he was pulling me to him so strongly I almost couldn't take it.

I guess Forks won't be so bad after all. ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Yeah how did you like it? Was it too long? Or too Short? I'll never be able to modify it if you don't help me. You know what to do, 3 ;)


	5. Chapter Five: Finally

Author's Note: Happy Valentines Day! What better time to post a chapter of a love story? I hope you all are haveing a super day, mine hasn't been that good but it's okay just as long as I get some reviews of people telling me what their doing for Valentines Day and how they like the story. Okay I'm just now realizing that it is going to get very complicated with two people named Sonja in the story so I'm going to change Sonja's name to Aurelia. Yeah and I've decided that I'm going to try out writing from other peoples point of view. Yeah and I think that's it so on with the story.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~ Chapter Five: Finally ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Aurelia's POV

You know that feeling when you feel as if there is only your feet connecting you to the Earth? That's what this was like except with this that one thing was the man I was looking at across the spanse of my backyard. I don't know why but I was drawn to him with a pull stronger than anything I had ever felt before, I couldn't find the words to describe it accurately even if I had searched my entire life for them. It was like I was only able to see half the things going on around me and suddenly I just opened my eyes and was overwhelmed with clarity in everything I saw. It was an amazing feeling and I wouldn't want it to stop if it felt this good.

It's like the whole world was a lie and I was finally able to unveil the truth in his never-ending gray pools. It made me desire finding out what other secrets lurked in their murky depths and long for a time when I would be unable to unveil them.

I could notice nothing else aside from the sanctuary of his eyes. "Aurelia?" They called me but I was unable to answer for I was incapable of paying attention to anything aside from his beautiful eyes.

"Aurelia," this time they broke our staring contest by shaking me and I was finally able to find my voice.

"Huh? What did you say?" I had a dazed look on my face that made my family all share a confused glance.

"I just asked if you were okay," my uncle was holding on to my shoulder and looking into my eyes as if he were truely concerned for my well being.

I looked back to see that he and the other group was gone and I turned back to them. "Where did they go?"

"They said that they would be right back and they had to take care of something really quickly, they'll be back soon." Mum said from her postion standing right next to me. 'When did she get there?'

"You still haven't answered my question... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lucian, just a little tired and disoriented I'll be fine."

"Let's go back to the house I know that we all could use some rest especially me and the little one." My mum walked away and we all began to follow but not before I cast a lingering gaze into the forest where I could feel they had gone, "Aurelia? Are you coming?"

"Yes mum here I come, everything's fine." 'As fine as it can be when I feel like this,' I thought to myself as I ran and caught up with the others.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Seth POV

'I can't believe this! I finally imprinted, and she's beautiful too! This is my lucky day!' On the inside I was doing a little victory dance but on the outside I was sitting on a log with the Cullens, Jake and Leah all crouded around me. 'This is amazing, I can't-' My happy thoughts were inturrupted when someone cleared their throat.

"Seth? Were you even listening to a single word I said?" Carslile asked me and I just sat there and stared at him. 'I didn't even hear him talking.'

"Maybe that's because you are too happy to think normally and were just screaming all of your thoughts," Edward gave me a soft smile and mouthed "pay attention, this is important."

"Okay I'll pay attention. Can you repeat whatever it is you were saying earlier?"

"Okay, well Seth we are all very happy for you but first there are somethings we need to tell you since you weren't here for the earlier discussion." He then proceeded to tell me everything they had learned about Aurelia and her family especiallly about her orgins, which I took in stride holding my questions until the end.

"Okay... So she's a vampire-lycan hybrid from Hungary and those people were her family?" Everyone nodded and I finally understoof the whole situation. "Okay anything else?"

"Well Seth," Jake said from where he stood next to Renesmee. "I think that you should wait to see how she wants things to progress and then if she wants you to be together you can tell her about all the imprinting and stuff. However you should tell her family today when we go back so that they know that you are bonded together-"

Jake's little speech was cut off when Leah growled and began ranting. "This is bullshit! You and I both know that you did not imprint on that fucking leech, you just want to be just like Jake! Always a leech lover!"

"Leah you know that you cannot chose who you imprint with so you can just take that feeble arguement and shove it up your ass! Leave Aurelia out of this she has nothing to do with this!" I stood and advnaced on my sister who was prowling back and forth like a lion when stalking it's prey.

" 'Shove it up my ass?! She has nothing to do with this?!' Are you fucking kidding me?! She has everything to do with this! Everything that's happening is her fault! This arguement is her fault! That little bitch-"

Leah didn't get to finish her sentence because I pushed her right as the word left her mouth and she fell to the ground with me standing above her. "Get this straight right now! She is not a bitch! You are! You're nothing but a bitter bitch because you are abnormal and because Sam left you for Emily! That's what everything is about with you! You always blame other people for that when it's no one's fault that things would be so much easier if you weren't here!

"You just want to make other people miserable because your life is miserable without Sam! You're just made that you're going to die alone and no one will miss you and your evil spiteful spirit!"

I the look of pure unadulturated anger take over her face but I didn't expect what came next. "Seth... You went too far," Jake said taking my elbow and pulling me back away from my sister and I let him. Though I was unprepared for Leah to change and tackle me while I was still in human form, gouging long deep claw marks on my flesh.

The pain triggered my change and I rolled so that Leah fell off before turning and squaring off with her, not even listening to everyone yelling and telling us to stop but I knew that Jacob wouldn't let them interfere he knew this had been building for some time and that we had to let out our emotions.

'I wish it was you who had died instead of dad! Leech lover!' Leah lunged at me but I was expecting her to move first and I slid underneath her bitting her ankles as she jumped over my head, hearing her howl in pain. She didn't give herself any respite and immediately turned on me and manage to latch her teeth onto my shoulder before I shook her off.

'Leah... I tried to take care of you and get you to not be blinded by anger and rage but you just don't want to try so I will no longer hold back.' I took off towards her with a renewed burst of speed and let the claws on both my paws sink into her face feeling the hot sticky blood stain our fur. She didn't let me get the last move though because she bit into my belly but only managed to inflict a shallow grazing bite.

'I have to end this right now!' I charged at her and she met me with her claws and we swipped at each other standing on our hind legs, but just as she started to fall she lowered her paws and I managed to grab a hold of her throat and just held it in my mouth not bitting hard just enough to immobilize her and make her bleed.

'Leah! Seth!' Jake's alpha tone rung in my mind and I immediately dropped her throat and walked away from her. 'Seth go home and get some shorts.' He ordered but I just stood there not wanting to leave when I was so close to Aurelia. 'Go right now!' I had no choice but to walk away but I walked so that I could hear what he said to her. 'Leah! You need to leave now! You are now permenantly removed from the pack and no longer one of us! Go away and never come back!'

As much as she could in this form she looked shocked and tried to resist but her will was too weak to fight against him, she had no choice but to turn tail and walk away but not before uttering her final faded words. 'You haven't seen the last of me, I'll be back.' Then her voice faded and she ran away her body blending in with the foliage as she ran.


	6. Chapter Six: Breaking the Ice

Author's Note: Well this is it. The chapter where our love birds finally get to meet! Is anyone as excited as I am?! Oh boy I cannot wait, I'm just too excited so on with the show! P.S I just noticed that I never put a disclaimer up here so for all future chapters... I do not own Twilight or Underworld but I wish I did because that would be stupendous. P.P.S- I have no idea where the idea from this movie came from and for future reference I have no idea if this is even a real movie.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~ Chapter Six: Breaking the Ice ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Seth's POV

"Okay let's go..." I bounced back into the place where everyone was supposed to be waiting and it hardly even realized that this is the place where I was separated from my sister for what is most likely going to be something permenant. 'Wow just to think this morning we were cool and now we definately are not on speaking terms.'

"Hey Seth, come take a walk with me," Jake said when I looked up and noticed that he was the only one there. "I told everyone else to go ahead."

"Oh, ok."

We didn't say anything for a while and just walked slowly together in silence for a little while before he turned to me and asked the question that I hadn't quite figured out the answer to. "So, what are you gonna do?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I tried to place together my thoughts. "I don't really know man... Just take it day by day, step by step... It's a really loaded question." I was silent for a little while before I continued speaking, "I mean if you're talking about my family situation, I'm fine. I mean, I know it's not what Leah wanted but she was a non-factor to begin with she was going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person and get told off. I'm just kind of sad that it had to be me. With my mom I know that she and Charlie won't mind after all Charlie's still on a need to know basis and this is probably one of the things he doesn't need to know.

"With Aurelia... I just have no idea how I'm going to go about this." I sighed and turned my gaze to the leaves and dirt beneath my feet. "I don't know where I should start."

We continued to walk in silence for a little while and then what Jacob said next suprised me, "Have you considered going to school with her?"

"What? Dude I'm twenty-one, I can't just go back to high school like that. Are you crazy?"

Jake gave me a sideways smile and looked ahead of him. "You know that's what I do with Renesmee right?" When I gave him a shocked look he flat out laughed at the sight I made, gapping at him like that. "You didn't know that I go to school with her at Forks high?"

"I was wondering why we could never reach you before three thirty on the weekdays. I always thought that you just slept really late, and didn't answer calls unless it was an emergency."

"Naw, I'm going back to school under the alias Jacob Wolfe, and right now I'm a Sophomore, they think that I was held back a year beacause I started Kindergarden a year too late." My look must have gotten even funnier because he started laughing once again but this time he was able to calm himself down a little quicker. "The Cullens make up some good stories if your ever in a jam, I even got a fake passport, birth certificate, social security card, you name it I got it. I already asked them if they could get one done for you just in case and it's already finished."

"Why would you have one of those done for me?"

"Well you remeber a couple years back when the Voltouri was coming after Renesmee? See... Bella got a note from Alice telling her to go to this guy named Jenks to get all the fake paperwork done for me and Nessie. No one knew though that the pixie told me to do the same but instead of me and Nessie it was for you. Just in case Me, Edward, and Bella couldn't take care of her any more." His downcast face brightened and he clapped me on the shoulder with a smile.

"Though it turned out we didn't need any of them, we still kept them and changed the pictures every few years to keep them up to date. We already came up with a story for you while you were getting some clothes on." He popped the collar of my black vest and looked down at my brown cargo pants and brown steel toed boots.

"Cool, what is it?"

"Well since we have similar features we decided that you are my twin brother and that we moved with our mom and her new husband -Charlie and Sue- from Seattle. That's just the basis for it, were both seventeen. That's all we need to say for right now, make sure you don't stay up too late because tonight you have to come to the Cullen's and get your transcripts, the full story, and your high school wardrobe from Alice, and Bella said that you can have the motocycle I built her so that you can get to and from school.?

"Wow, this is alot to take in... Oh well might as well just go with the flow... Brother."

"See now that's more like it lil bro."

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Okay so this is the guy that 'imprinted' on my daughter?"

"Yes Sir, My name's Seth Clearwater." I reached out my hand and shook his and his wife's hand as well. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I bet it is," Her brother I think Viktor said from where he stood leaning on the arch of the doorway scowling at me.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this but... How old are you?" I inwardly cringed at the question looking to the others for help they nodded and I answered the question truthfully.

"Well I am twenty- one in human years but my body is stuck at the age of fourteen because that's when I made my first change."

"Wait hold on for a moment," Selene said holding up her hand and looking at me like I was a puzzle she was trying to solve. "You mean to tell me, this is how you looked when you were fourteen?" I nodded and everyone that didn't already know about how the wolves grew looked shocked. "You were huge."

I laughed softly and nodded, "I get that a lot Mrs. Corvin."

"Oh stop, were not married."

"We're just engaged," Michael explained rubbing her distended belly. "We have been since Viktor and Andrei were born."

"Yay!" Alice squeaked and everyone looked at her with confused expressions except for Edward who just burst out laughing making everyone think he was crazy too. She pushed her way from the back where she was talking quietly with Jasper about the way their house was decorated and got down on her knees in front of the couple.

"Please, please, PLEASE! Let me help plan your wedding! I cannot have you walking around being engaged for another moment! I will not stand for it!" She looked like she was going to cry (if it were possible for her) and it was as heartbreaking as it was funny.

"Is she serious?" Selene asked Edward who was still winding down from his fit.

"She is very serious and she will come to your house early in the morning and do this every day for hours on end if you don't do what she wants... I've seen it happen before." He pointed descreetly at Bella but she still saw it and walked away from him to go stand by Jasper, rolling her eyes.

"Alright you can plan our wedding. It cannot happen before the baby is born though, he has to be out of me by then."

"Ok you can count on me it will be a lovely wedding."

By this point I had completely tuned out and was staring at the wall not really thinking about anything just watching the dust particles floating around in the air. It wasn't until I heard all the backround chatter cease that I looked around and saw everyone looking at me, and it made me kind of self concious until they said the words I had been waiting to hear all day.

"Seth... I need you to do me a favor. Can you go wake up Aurelia and keep her busy until it's time for us to eat? I'd really appreciate it, her room is on the third floor and has a picture of a lion and a tiger on it."

I didn't want to appear too eager so I just nodded and stood really slowly before walking up the stairs and completely bypassing the sencond floor going straight to the third floor stopping right in front of her door. 'Well here goes nothing,' I lifted my hand and knocked.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Aurelia's POV

A soft knock on my bedroom door pulled me from my dream but I paid no attention to it and just burrowed deeper into my covers, 'God I feel so drained,' I hardly had enough energy to change into my pajamas so I just settled with a Pink hoodie and black Pink yoga pants. 'I'll just lay here and hopefully they'll-' that thought was cut short when another knock sounded and I knew that I could go back to sleep after that.

"Hold on a moment," I said rolling off my bed and stretching, I yawned softly and ruffled my hair to make it somewhat presentable slipping my feet into my fuzzy Mickey Mouse slippers and shuffled to the door. I opened it and was rendered completely speechless by what was waiting on the other side. It was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen with short black hair and dark gray eyes, with the cutest little nervous smile. Then it hit me, 'He's that guy from my dream and from outside, he's cuter than I thought.' "Yes?" I asked opening my door wider so that I could have more room to stand.

"Oh, um, My name's Seth and your mother told me to um, keep you company since everyone else was busy." 'He is so cute!' I thought as I watched him rub the back of his neck and stutter slightly.

"Ok, come on in." I opened the door and stepped back to allow him enough room for entry and closed the door behind him turning on the light. "Well take a seat," he nodded and sat on my rolly chair next to my desk and I chose to sit on my bed.

We just sat there quiet for a little while before I decided to make this fun, "Wait right there." I ran into my bathroom and grabbed my stool from my vanity before running into my art room and grabbing some supplies.

"What are you doing?" He asked me cocking his head to the side.

"Well I have decided on how we should break the ice... We are going to draw caricatures of each other, now stay still it's my turn." He did as I asked for all of two seconds and I was done with the picture. "Done!" I turned my sketchbook around and his jaw dropped, "What?"

"That looks nothing like me," He said pointing at my picture. I turned it so that I could look at it, it was a masterpeice with a gigantic circle and stick figure body with circles for muscles.

"Your right it doesn't, okay your turn draw me." I hopped off the chair and plopped on my bed striking a pose after handing him the sketchbook and a pencil.

He took a little longer with my picture and I was shocked by the result. "Are you kidding me? This doesn't look like me! I only have one strand of hair!"

"It does too look like you!"

"Ok Seth sure it does." I tossed the sketchbook on the other side of the bed and pat a spot on the bed next to me. "Come on, let's watch a movie." He didn't hesitate in climbing on my bed and sitting while I got up to look for a move.

"Sure what do you want to watch?" I shrugged and went to the bookcase where I keep all my movies.

"Let's watch 'Quarantine High.'"

"I have no idea what that is," I popped the movie in and jumped on the bed turning off the lights and laying down next to Seth.

"It's basically just about this school where a deadly sickness spreads and in order to contain it they put a giant dome over the school and everyone in and or around it got stuck there. It's like a funny horror movie thing," I smiled at him when he just gave a grunt and looked at the tv as the movie started.

We sat there watching the movie for a while and eventually we lost all our awkwardness and were acting like we were best friends with how we were draped over each other.

"So Seth, did you like the movie?" He nodded and I was suddenly struck with an idea, "hey let's go swimming." He looked at me like I was crazy and I jumped off the bed and ran off the balcony landing on the balls of my feet and looking back just in time to see Seth do the same. I took off running into the forest towards the lake I saw from my window last night.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Are you sure about this?" Seth asked standing on the bank in his red boxers, staring at me as I stood on the opposite bank in black lace bra and panties. I didn't even waste my time answering his question and just jumped into the lake with a splash.

"Are you coming or not? Or are you just too scared?" He scowled at me and took a few steps back before jumping in with the biggest splash ever.

"I'll show you scared," He said from behind me and I eeped as he picked me up throwing me into the water a couple feet away only to catch me again as I came up. This time just holding me as we stood in the cool water, laughing.

"Seth you are just too goofy."

"Why thank you milady," He made me laugh again when he bowed to me. Then he started to get his shy demenor back.

"What's up? Why are you getting all nervous again?" I poked him in his chest and was amazed at how soft his skin was over such hard muscles.

"Well I was just wondering... Would you like to, go out with me?"

"Um... Sure." I answered casually though on the inside I was doing backflips and my stomach was fluttering with butterflies. "I'll go out with you," I smiled at him and he gave me a blinding smile back.

"Great um-"

He was cut off when some of the Cullen's walked into our little spot. "Seth it's time to go, Tell Aurelia goodbye and come on." One of the girls, Bella I think it was said with a smile.

"Okay here I come," He smiled at me and kissed my cheek softly before walking to the egde and grabbing his clothes. "I'll call you. Goodnight , Aurelia."

"Goodnight, Seth." I got out of the water and gave him a hug kissing him on his cheek softly, "See you later." Running out of the clearing and going back to where I left my clothes with Seth's eyes on me.


	7. Chapter Seven: What Are You Doing Here?

Author's Note: There are a few things I forgot to add in the last chapter, now the reason Aurelia was so excited was mainly because it is her first real date, and also a little bit because like all girls she's had that fantasy of an older guy wanting to take her out. I don't know if all girls have that fantasy but almost every girl I know has so I'm just going off what I know.

And about the wedding, it's not really going to be talked about that much until after the baby is born and even then it's just going to be mentioned briefly, it's not that big of a deal. Anyway that is all, now on with the show.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~ Chapter Seven: What Are You Doing Here? ~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Aurelia's POV

"Go away!" I grumbled from under my pillow glaring at the offender standing at the edge of my bed.

"Sorry but you have to go to school today, you can't just drop out." Dad said as he started jumping on my bed.

"Bite me!" I stuck my tongue out and was suprised when the pillow was ripped out of my hands and I felt sharp teeth graze my ear, I looked up shocked to see my father smirking holding my pillow captive.

"Anymore requests?"

"No, go away you canible!"

"Oh you want to see canible I can do canible," he crouched down and pounced on the bed just as I jumped out and ran into my bathroom locking the door.

"There I'm getting ready are you happy now?!" I asked from behind the door.

"Yes thank you," I assume he walked out of my room then because I heard my bedroom door open and close. 'Now I can just go back to sleep,' I thought after sitting on the floor for two minutes making sure he was gone only to open the door and gap at my room.

"DADDY! Where the hell is my bed?!"

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Ugh I'm so tired and these lights are really bright," I grumbled sitting at the island in the kitchen with a steaming hot mug filled with blood. It took me forever to get back into the bathroom and fully wake up enough to do my morning rountine and get dressed. Even then my outfit was nothing special, just a pair of yoga pants, cheeta print boots, and a matching Victoria Secret hoodie; my hair pinned up and out of my way.

"Well it's not our fault you decided to stay up all night talking on the phone with Seth, and not get any sleep until about an hour ago," Viktor smirked and me and his twin just laughed at the glare I sent his way when I put on my sunglasses I normally wear when I'm hungover.

"Yeah whatever."

"Guys, leave her alone you remember how it was when you first started to dating. You know that you both were the same way, in fact Andrei you still are when's the last time you called Klarissa?" He stopped laughing and blushed. "Last night?" His blush got darker and Vik started laughing at him too, but he didn't get to enjoy it for long before Eve turned on him. "Uh you don't get out of this either, when was the last time you spoke to Mia? Ten minutes ago?" He shook his head with a blush but she shook hers too, "stop lying I just heard you get off the phone with her after telling her you love her."

Now it was my turn to laugh and I did for a good ten minutes before Eve looked at the clock and said it was time to go. "I don't feel like driving today can I just ride with you?" I asked when I saw her picking up her purse and grabbing the keys to her creme Bently convertable.

"Sure, let's go." I grabbed my motorcycle bag that I started using for almost everything and walked out the house and into the garage where we pulled off after waiting for Viktor and Andrei to hop into their matching red and black Hummers.

"What's up why are you so quiet?"

"I do not know Eve I just feel like something is going to happen today and I can't really tell if it's good or bad all I know is that it's gonna happen." I looked out the window and noticed that I was still wearing my glasses, 'So that's why my eyes weren't getting irritated from the light.'

"Well if that's how you feel I think that you should just take it easy today and be cautious until you find out what it is that's gonna happen alright? Okay were here," she pulled into a spot with my brother's parking right next to us, this time we managed to come to school early so everyone was just milling about their cars in the lot waiting until it was time to go in. After about five minutes Baron and Dutchess pulled up in his Audi.

"Sorry we were so late we were on the phone with our mom and she would not stop talking even though she's coming in two days. And, OMG!" Dutchess hopped out the car and stomped right up in my face scowling at me, "You didn't tell me that you were going to go all I'm cute but I'm too lazy to do anything with my cuteness. I would've dressed that way too," she pouted and pointed to her outfit, "Now I'll be stuck like this all day." She was wearing a pair of creme leggings with a pair of navy blue shorts that went to her mid thigh, and a plan navy blue t-shirt and a creme vest with black red bottom heels. Her hair was pinned up in an elaborate style and her makeup was minimal consisting of blue eyeshadow and red lipstick.

"Seriously?" Eve and I asked at the same time giving her a doubtful stare.

"What? You actually like this hideous outfit?"

"That's it I can't do this," I walked off towards the school calling over my shoulder, "I am so done with you." I didn't make it into the school though because the next vehicle to pull into the lot caught my eye, or more like the person driving it, when he looked directly at me and winked.

"Seth?"

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Seth's POV

'So this is what Forks High School looks like,' I thought as I pulled into the lot and began looking around at the different things but my attention was automatically drawn to the reason I decided to go back to school as she shook her head at one of the people she was standing with and started walking to the school, but her eyes were drawn towards me and I couldn't help but wink at her as I pulled into my spot and took off my helmet.

I broke out into a huge grin when I heard her say my name and walk towards me with her jaw dropped. "Seth? What are you doing here? I thought being twenty-one meant you are too old to go to high school?" She stopped in front of me with a raised eyebrow, and I knew she was waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, well technically I'm not supposed to be here because I'm too old but, neither is Jake." I motioned behind me where I knew Jake would be getting out of the car with Ness after their morning makeout session.

"That still doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school, because I dropped out early Sophomore year so I'm coming back to finish school as a Sophomore and what. better place to do that than the school where my new friends go?" I got off the motorcycle and held my arms open, "Now how about I get a good morning hug?" I smiled at her and she looked like she wanted to resist but she didn't and stepped right into my embrace wrapping her arms around my waist burying her face in my jacket.

"I missed you," she spoke into my shirt before going on her tippy toes and giving me a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad you decided to come to this school, Seth. I know that now it will be partially bearable with you here."

"I missed you too, I don't know if I'm glad I came here yet because you may go into one of your freaky mood swings and turn on me in like a second." I laughed when she scowled and hit me softly on the chest, "but now, let's go get my schedule. I want to know if I have any classes with you, but I have no idea where the office is so your going to have to show me."

"Sure I'll show you but I might have to ask someone because I don't really remember." I was leading her up the stairs when we were joined by Ness and Jake.

"Hey Aurelia," Ness said when she saw her. "How's it going?"

"It's going fine, I didn't really want to come to school today but I guess that it's okay that I did now." She looked at me and smiled.

"That's good I was gonna ask you how you were getting along with my little brother," Jake looked at our hands and smiled, "I can see that your getting along pretty well."

"Leave them alone Jake. Anyway Aurelia, I was wondering if you and Seth want to come to the party I'm having at my grandparent's house, this friday." We got to the front of the building and I looked at her to see what she would say about going to the party.

"My family can come too right?"

"Of course they can come," Jake said, "I mean we are going to invite the whole school and they do attend this school so it is extended to them."

"Okay... I'll go."

"Great," Nessie said and started walking down the hall with Jake in tow. "Oh and just so you know," she turned around and began walking backwards still talking to us. "It's a big slumber party but that's only extended to mine and Jake's friends so you should make sure that you and your family bring other clothes and stuff. See you later!" She waved and lead Jake down the hall.

I turned to her and shrugged, "I guess that's what we're doing this weekend. Anyway, where is the office?" She gave a soft smile and grabbed my shoulder spinning me around and sure enough right behind me was the open door to the office. "Oh, I knew that."

"Right... Sure you did," She walked into the office and went up to the desk waiting for me to catch up with her.

"Alright I didn't know." I leaned on the desk and waited for the young woman sitting behind the desk to look up from what she was doing.

"Okay," she looked up at me with clear blue eyes and smiled. "What can I do for you today cutie?"

I couldn't help the blush that appeared on my cheeks and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Um I'd like to get my schedule please. My name's Seth Wolfe."

He jaw dropped and she looked at me up and down with wide eyes, "You've got to be joking me! You cannot be a Sophomore! I mean you and your brother are huge."

"We started school a year late, but yeah, can I get my schedule, please?"

"Oh! Of course," she fumbled around a little with some papers on the desk before she handed me a folder. She finally noticed Aurelia standing next to me doing something on her phone and motioned to her, "Do you need something too?"

"Oh me? No I'm just here with him," She pat my shoulder and went back to playing on her phone.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" She asked smirking at me and making my cheeks darken once again.

I didn't get a chance to answer before Aurelia smiled at me, "I am... well technically not yet. It's getting there though." She took my arm and lead me away from the desk where I would have still been sitting speechless if she hadn't have dragged me away. 'Girlfriend? She called herself my girlfriend- well she did but then she corrected herself. She didn't deny it though, I guess that she really does-'

"Seth did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear it, what did you say?"

"I said what class do you have right now? And where is you locker?"

"Well let's check," I took out my schedule and scanned it quickly. "Well my locker is on the third floor number 3232 and my class is on the fourth floor, I have English with Eva Braun."

"Oh well your locker is a couple away from mine I'm in number 3223 and my class is on the third floor, I have History with Colwell."

"Well let's go, we can just share your locker since I don't really want to use mine. Come on let's go."

We walked to her locker and put our things up just in time for the first bell to ring. "Come on. I'll walk you to class." I took her hand and we walked down the hall passing through the throng of kids all trying to get to class and were able to make it to her class before the bell rang.

"Well here we are," she went to the door but turned around and ran to me whispering to me.

"See you later," and she pecked me on my lips before running into her class as the bell rang and leaving me in the hallway all alone.

'She kissed me.'


	8. Chapter Eight: School Part 1

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a while, huh? Well sorry that I couldn't update for a while but my laptop was completely dead and I had no charger for it so it took a couple weeks for my father said that I had earned the money I needed to buy the new charger. It was hectic... Anyway I'm just going to start writing now so that you don't kill me._**

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~ Chapter Eight: School Part 1~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Seth's POV

I was on cloud nine when I made my way to my first class I didn't even check to make sure that I was going the right way because I was so preoccupied but I somehow managed to make it there. _'Okay Seth, this isn't going to be like school on the rez. You need to pull yourself together right now... We can daydream about Aurelia's beautifully, soft, juicy, luscious lips in the class.'_ I nodded to myself and didn't wait for my doubts to settle in before pushing the door open walking right in.

"Hello?..." The teacher, an older woman with thin blonde hair dressed like mother nature asked from where she stood in front of the class. I just nodded and walked up to her giving her the paper that I was supposed to have all my teachers sign to be sure that I went to all my classes. "Oh..." She looked up at me with surprised green eyes, "So you're a sophomore? Oh, I thought you were a Senior if you were even in this school."

"Yeah well, I was held back from school for a year or so, with my brother Jake." I clear my throat to try and get the scratchy tone out of my throat. "Yeah so..."

"Oh right, um just take a seat in the back next to Saffire," she points to a boy sitting in the back who just narrows his eyes at her. I just nod and wait for her to sign the paper before walking into the back and taking my seat.

"Hey," I greet the guy and just sit there as he looks me over so I take the time to do the same but the first thing that I notice is that his eyes are a golden-red color matching is hair. _'I guess there is more than one family of vampires here. Surprisingly though, his smell doesn't really get to me right now... Maybe it's because I'm spending so much time with the Cullen's now._ "I'm Seth." I stick out my hand and he takes it starting when he feels how hot my skin is on his.

"Saffire, Saffire Denali..." I nod and make a note that he must be staying with the Cullen's since the Denali's were close with them. _'I guess they must have forgot to mention that...'_

"So let me guess, you're related to the Cullen's, huh?" I look over at him and he jumps, surprised that I guessed right. I smirk a little to myself, turning back to the front of the class where the teacher was going over something.

"How did you know that? They don't even know that I'm here yet... They don't even know that we're here yet..." His voice gets even quieter and he mumbles, "they don't even know that I've been created yet."

"You just have that look about you that screams Cullen and I know that you can't be a member of the Cullen family since I know them well and they would have to tell me and my pack before they ever changed another human. So I knew right away you had to be a member of the Denali clan because your eyes are a dead giveaway."

"Oh so you must be a member of the wolf pack, huh?" I nod at him and he gives a thoughtful look before asking something I was waiting for all day. "So it's true that the Cullen's have totally accepted you and have welcomed you as members of their family?"

I smile and just nod, "Yeah for the most part they like us but their are still some that they don't get along with that well. My sister being one of them, anyway there's a question I want to ask and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I'm merely curious. Why did they decide to change you?"

"Oh," he nods and gives me a calculating look before turning back to the board but continues talking to me. "Kate and Garret created me... They found me dying in a fire and they saved me, they said they didn't want to turn me but they did and that's the only way I could have lived... I remember they asked me if I wanted to live and I told them that I did, they told me I would have to go through a lot of pain in order to live again and I was willing to take that chance. I didn't want to die... I woke up days after the poison started to take effect and I've been with them ever since learning how to live this life."

"Oh, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one years old but I've only been reborn for about a year or so. My eyes still haven't accustomed to the normal gold. That should have happened a while ago but they don't think it will and that it may have something to do with my gift. They don't know what it is yet but we've been trying to find out."

"Oh coo-"

"Boys if you don't be quiet and pay attention I'm going to have to throw you out now be quiet and do the work. It's not 5th grade people." The annoying woman standing at the front of the class said and I had no idea what we're supposed to be doing but we still got quiet and listened to whatever she had to say.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Aurelia's POV

"Corvin?" The coach doing the roll call in my second period calls and I just wave my hand and show that I'm sitting right in front of him. "Cullen?"

"Here!" Nessie spoke from her spot right behind me. I just zoned out after that and went back to drawing in my notebook... It was a picture of human Seth standing next to wolf Seth and both were carrying me on their backs.

"Okay well that takes care of the roll now-" The guy didn't get to finish what he was saying because the door was pushed open and two people came in.

"Sorry we're late I had to go get my little brother and show him how to get to the class." I recognized Jake's voice and my face brightened immediately when my eyes met Seth's, he gave me a wave and I returned it waiting for him to hurry up and take a seat next to me.

"Well what's your name son?"

"My name's Jacob Wolfe and this is my brother, Seth Wolfe." Coach Stubbs just nodded and languidly looked at the names on his clipboard trying to find their names oblivious to the deadly looks I was shooting at him right now.

"Ah, found it... So you're the ones that were recommended to try out every sport we have here, huh?" They just look at each other and nod obviously not knowing anything that was on their transcripts since they were forged documents anyway. "Well I'll set you up with the football tryouts after class. Now go find a seat..."

Seth doesn't waste anytime basically jogging from the front of the room to the chair right next to me and Jake goes right behind him to sit next to Ness. "Hey," he says giving me a soft kiss on my cheek that makes my face heat up immediately even more so since I can hear Jake in the back making 'aw' noises.

"Hey Seth," I tentatively put my head on his shoulder and I can hear his heartbeat speed up. "I missed you, I was so lonely in my first period class without you."

"I know I thought it would never end." He wraps his arm around me and I melt into him. _'It's so weird that we're so comfortable around each other and_

_we only just met a little while ago. It's almost like we have been knowing each other all our lives.'_

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I slip it out looking at the text I just received.

**Ness**: _Are you going to try out for the Cheerleading squad?_

**Me**: _Why would I want to do that?_

**Ness**: _Because the Cheerleaders cheer for the boy's sports and if I know these two which I do they are going to try out for everything and make every team. This way we can cheer for them at the games and be around them during the games and practices. ;)_

"Seth?"

"Yeah, babe?" He asks looking at me with his beautiful eyes and I can't help but melt a little, he's so beautiful. And he called me babe! I could almost die! My heart swelled with that one little word, I felt like I just received an amazing prize but I needed to say something or else he would know something was up.

"Are you going to try out for the football team?"

"Um, yeah probably since I'm going to need something to do I have way too much time on my hands. Why do you ask?" He scratched his nose and took out his phone.

"I ask because I was thinking about joining the Cheerleading squad with Renesmee, that's only if you plan on actually doing some sports. So is football the only thing you plan on doing?"

"I don't know that depends," he smiled at me. "So you want to cheer me on, huh?"

"Wait... Did I just hear that right? You guys are going to join the Cheerleading squad?" Jake leans forward and I just nod at him. "Well this is great finally there is going to be something to look forward to besides winning. Hey, maybe we can get everyone else to join in! That would be awesome!"

"Well I was already texting Baroness about joining the Cheer squad and she said okay, so did Eve." Ness piped up slipping in her ear bud.

"I already know that my brothers were talking about joining with Baron, this is great it can be a big group type thing! I can't wait!" I can't help bouncing in my seat with excitement but I have the decency to blush when Jake and Seth laugh at me.

"Oh! I almost forgot..." Seth blurts out of no where turning to Jake and Nessie, "there is a new member of the Denali family."

"What?! When did this happen?!" They share a look and shout at the same time.

"Well Saffire said that this happened about a year ago, he was dying and they offered him a choice, he chose this. But his eyes are still kind of red and he says they've settled to being that color. They think it has something to do with his gift but they haven't been able to figure out what it is yet. I invited him to sit with us at lunch so that we can get to know him over that time, he said that after school the Denali's are going to introduce him to the rest of the family."

At this point I felt kind of left out but I knew this was something I wouldn't understand anyway because I didn't really know who the Denali's were aside from the little bit that Seth had told me. I know however that by tonight I would fully understand what's going on.

"Okay! Now that all that's taken care of it's time to get down to business, we're going to the locker rooms where you will change and meet me outside on the football field so we can start the track and field circuit. Alright let's go!" Coach stood from his chair and just walked out knowing we were going to follow him.

"I am so not looking forward to this, what's the point of being amazing if you can't go all out?" I couldn't help but agree with Ness but I knew that if I was with Seth I would look forward to doing anything even if I didn't enjoy the activity. I would enjoy every bit of time I got to spend with him.


End file.
